With Me
by Nix1978
Summary: A little Derek & Emily fluff post Season 7 finale... Emily has been in London for a few months...


**I'm not sure what this is... I just started writing this happened... I guess it's just a bit of fluff... There is an obvious way to carry this on... OR... if you have any ideas you'd like me to write ... please let me know... preferably post S7, but anything that takes your fancy ;)**

He scrunched his eyes tight and let his head fall to the side onto the soft pillow away from the source of the assault on his ears from the beeping of his alarm. Of course the noise didn't dim, so his next move was to let a heavy hand fall down upon the alarm on his bedside table. As his clumsy efforts knocked it onto the floor the mass that lay in the crook of his arm began to stir. A cheek rubbed upon his chest, an arm squeezed his waist a little tighter and a toe gently traced along his calf.

"Morning." He growled, his voice deep and gruff.

All he heard was a muffled moan, feeling warm breath dance upon his skin.

He chuckled and shook the form next to him gently.

"I have to get up." He murmured, placing a solitary kiss upon the soft brown locks that were splayed across his chest.

The only response was a further tightening of the arm around his waist.

"Em.." He whispered, "…. It's six am. I have to get up."

"Five more minutes." He just about heard her mumble into him.

"Emily…." He protested half heartedly, "….I can't be late again. You know Hotch… _Everyone's allowed to be late once…._" He mimicked. "….Two days in a row and I'll be Reid's bitch for the week."

He felt the vibrations of her body against his as she laughed lazily and then slowly shifted herself up so she was face to face with him, a beautiful sleepy smile beaming at him, "Well in that case…" She began, placing a soft kiss on his blood red lips, "…. I'm going to have to make you late again, because the thought of you as Reid's bitch is just too funny."

"Er… Not funny." He playfully scolded moving his head away from her in a pathetic attempt to prevent her from kissing him once again.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled as she nibbled on his bottom lip, which was clearly an order, not a request.

His hands gave in first, one tracing down her back, resting upon the supple, plump flesh below her waist, the other working its way through her dark hair.

"Ok."

His words fell into her mouth as he deepened their kiss and in the back of his mind he was working out how he could shave ten minutes off the showering and getting ready process….. Looked like today he would be going in with one day old stubble and no Starbucks coffee to kick start him.

As she pecked along his jaw and then made her way down his neck, she felt him exhale, "Damn." He sighed.

She pulled away from him and eyed him inquisitively, "What?"

"I just remembered…" He began apologetically, "….I said I'd meet Blake before morning briefing. There's a case I need to get her up to speed on. In fact it's the Calvin Malcolm case. You remember it?"

"Yeah…." She replied, breathing out disappointedly, "….. You got a new lead on it?" Attempting to appear interested.

He nodded, "We were going to work on it today."

She stared at him for a few seconds, a sudden, strange feeling brewing in her stomach.

She took a breath and started, attempting nonchalance, "…What's she like?"

"Who?" He asked his brow furrowed.

"The new Agent…. Blake."

"I already told you about her." He said as a matter of fact, as though the thirty second conversation they had on the phone about Blake was sufficient detail for her.

"I know, but you haven't told me what she's like."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, she's just…. Fine. Seems nice enough."

"She gets on with everyone?" She asked, cursing herself as the words fell out for this line of questioning, but unable to stop herself.

"Yeah. Reid doesn't stop going on about her. He's known her for a long time and I think she made quite an impression on him. She's a linguistics expert."

If he'd of blinked he would have missed the little flash of what he was sure was disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey…" He smiled, pulling her closer to him, "…. She's not a patch on you. Her Russian's nowhere near as good as yours."

Her eyes almost squinted as she looked at him inquisitively.

"So you've heard her speak Russian?" She asked.

"Well yeah, we had this case…."

She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "How the hell would you know whose Russian was better anyway?" She interrupted, not caring to hear about any case.

His grin widened as he shrugged, "I _know_ you're sexier when you speak Russian….. And….." He continued leaning in for a kiss, "…. you're definitely sexier when you get mad."

She attempted to hide her smirk as she scolded him with a half hearted slap on his arm, pulling away.

"I'm not mad." She stated.

He shrugged, "Jealous then."

"And I am definitely _NOT_ jealous." She said, raising her voice, feeling her face flush with a rush of blood.

"Oh ok…" He chuckled, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her on top of him with no effort, even with the little resistance she put up in protest after his last comment. "… you're not jealous." He mockingly agreed.

She pulled away from him so her lips were just a couple of inches from his and her eyes smiled at him.

He brushed a piece of her wayward hair off her face, "Baby, I really gotta get up." He said reluctantly.

"Ok." She said with a glance upwards and a mock pout, before rolling off him and sinking back in to the soft pillow.

She smirked as she watched his naked form rise from the bed, dropping the sheet and then his tight naked butt muscles flexing as he walked over to the bathroom... She made a mental note to get a picture of that before she returned to London.

~~CM~~

"Em, do you know where my…." He halted his words and stopped rubbing the towel over his dripping torso seeing his bed was empty but for a ruffled white sheet.

He quickly got changed and hopped down the stairs, the November chill hitting him as he hit the hallway floor. Everything was dark and eerily quiet apart from a creaking noise in the distance. Following the source of a light breeze, he found his back door open and peeked his head outside to see a dark mass swaying to and fro.

He crept along the wooden decking and took a seat next to her on the porch swing where she sat with her knees up to her chest and a large woollen blanket wrapped around her.

"What you doing out here?"

"Waiting for the sun to rise..." She answered without taking her eyes off the horizon. "...It's always a beautiful view from here."

"Yeah it is…." He said, shuffling a little closer, "….Can I get a bit of that blanket? It's freezing."

As he rubbed his hands together and tapped his feet on the floor in an effort to keep warm, she turned and looked at him with a small smile, "I thought you were in a rush to get to work?"

"I've got a few minutes." He uttered, taking the edge of the blanket she offered him and pulling it over himself at the same time placing one arm around her shoulders.

As her body cosied up to his and his hands wondered, she heard him chuckle.

"What?" She asked.

"Emily, you're still naked. You're gonna freeze to death."

"I'm fine." She whispered, letting her head fall upon his shoulder, taking in the heat of his body on hers.

They sat in comfortable silence for a short while as the DC sky began to glow orange and rays of sunlight peeked out over the horizon, both wishing they could press the pause button and sit like this for hours.

He felt her small hand wrap around the top of his arm and squeeze gently as if she were a young child holding on, scared of losing their parent, "Everything alright?" He whispered.

She remained silent, but pulled away from him, just enough so she could look him in the face, her dark eyes soft, but smiling.

"What?" He asked, a grin naturally forming, mirroring hers.

"Come back to London with me." She said softly.

"Eh?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Come back with me…" She repeated, "…. When I leave on Sunday."

"In five days time?" He asked with curiosity. She couldn't be serious.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Just like that?"

"Well you are owed some time off Derek. You haven't been allowed any in ages…. And you haven't made good on that promise of coming to London and letting me drag you around all those art galleries yet."

"True…." He chuckled, "… But it's real short notice."

He watched as the anticipation drained from her face and she turned away from him, staring back towards the view.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter. It's a silly idea." She muttered.

"Hey…" He said pulling her into him a little more, "…. I want to come. You know that."

She just shrugged.

"I guess with Blake there, we won't be short." He bargained with himself.

"So you'll ask?" She asked, looking back towards him.

"Yeah…" He whispered with a smile, "….. Actually, I have an idea." He said, stroking the top of her shoulder.

She remained silent, but raised a brow awaiting him continuing.

"Why don't you come in with me today? Hotch is way more likely to say yes to some leave if you're there."

"You mean emotionally blackmail him?" She smirked.

"Yep." He answered with a nod.

She scrunched up her face, "Erm… I don't know."

"Everyone would love to see you." He told her.

"I've already made plans to see everyone before I go back." She informed him, trying to deflect his idea.

"There's lots of people who would like to see you again. Not just the team."

"I dunno." She said, shifting awkwardly against him.

"Come on..." He paused, Emily unable to see the smirk creep across his lips, "... You can check out the competition."

He winked as her big eyes shot around to glare at him.

"Ok…" She started, pushing herself away from him, "…. You are so out of order Derek Morgan."

He tightened his grip, easily preventing her from moving any further away, "Emily Prentiss…." He began, lowering his head so his lips were barely touching hers, "….. If you think anyone on this planet is competition for you, _you_ are a crazy woman."

He remained still and she refused to react, but for a sarcastic raise of her brow, letting him know she was not impressed in the slightest…. That was until his lips formed a pout and then slowly puckered up whilst he closed his eyes. She broke into a smile and she chuckled silently at his anticipating, goofy, but strangely inviting face. She pecked his lips and his eyes fell open.

"So you'll come in?" He muttered.

"Ok…." She relented, "...Just give me a couple of hours."

He got up off the swing, being careful not to expose her body to the cold air and tucked the edge of the blanket behind her, "I'll see you later baby. And..." He whispered, placing a solitary kiss on her forehead, "…. You have no idea how happy I am that you're here. I'm so sorry I couldn't come over to you before it's just…"

She rested one finger on his lips, "It's ok…" She interrupted, "… I know you guys have been really busy… I just miss having you around."

He stared at her, his eyes softening and a warm smile forming. "You know I've missed you like crazy, right?"

"I know..." She whispered, gently pushing his chest encouraging him to stand, "... Now get to work before Hotch gets an ulcer."

~~CM~~

She swiped her card and walked through the familiar doors of Quantico to be met by the smiling face of Jeffery… Grey haired, fifty something Jeffery who never appeared to be anywhere but at the front desk of Quantico. She wondered if he had a home... a family... anybody…. But she never asked.

His expression today was a stark contrast to the one he had when she walked in that day she arrived back from Paris. That time he literally looked as though he'd seen a ghost and she thought she was going to have to administer CPR as he stumbled backwards into the low desk behind him.

"Ma'am…" He beamed at her, bringing her back to the present time "…. Good to see you back. Business or pleasure, ma'am?"

"Strictly pleasure Jeffery…." She smiled warmly back at him, "…. And how many times have I asked you not to call me ma'am. You know I hate it."

"Certainly ma'am." The grey haired man winked with a small nod of his head.

Emily chuckled as she continued through the corridors, stopping several times…. 'How's London…..? _What are you doing here….? Nice to see you….. Back from London already….?_' And so it went until she finally made it to the glass doors leading to the bull pen she'd spent the previous six years in… And nothing had changed as if she'd never left.

She peeked through the door, her eyes wondering over to where JJ should be sat…. But she wasn't there. Neither was Reid….. But there was someone….. She didn't recognise the woman sat at her old desk, but of course she it would be Alex Blake. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but for some reason it wasn't the woman she was looking at.

She was probably late forties… Emily had presumed she would have been younger. She couldn't see her face properly, just her wavy auburn hair gently bobbing as she tapped away at the computer.

Emily pushed the door open and quietly took a step inside the room. She glanced over to the offices on the balcony. The blinds of Morgan and Rossi's offices were open and she could see they weren't in there. Hotch's office door was closed, the glass windows blacked out.

"Hi, can help you?"

Emily's head shot round to face the source of the query. Alex Blake's voice was strong, but feminine…. Warm, but confident.

Emily smiled, almost nervously, "Oh, erm, I was just wondering where…"

The older woman's eyes opened wider and her expression changed to one of recognition as Emily spoke.

"You're Agent Prentiss….." She stated, holding out her hand, "…. I'm Alex Blake."

Emily smiled, accepting Alex's offer, "Nice to meet you, but how did you know it was me?"

"Garcia has a picture of you, her and JJ at the wedding..." She said, pointing out into the corridor towards the techie's office, "…Oh and Morgan has a picture too."

"He does?" The brunette replied.

"Yeah…" The older Agent said softly, watching Emily attempt to subdue her smirk and hide her flush of embarrassment.

Realising she was being read like a book, Emily turned back towards the offices hiding her face as she finally allowed herself a satisfied smile, "So where is everyone?"

"JJ and Reid went out to get some lunch. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan have been cooped up in Hotch's office for the past half hour. I have no idea what they're doing."

"So you've got no new cases?" Emily enquired, hope in her tone.

"No. We went over some old case this morning, but other than that it's a paperwork day….." Blake said, turning and beginning to walk back to her desk. "…. I guess you remember what those were like?" She continued, glancing back to Emily who was following on behind.

She chuckled, "I do…. But honestly? Every day is a paperwork day for me now."

"The joys of being the big boss eh?"

Emily just smiled with a nod at the woman, coming to the realisation that her friends and former colleagues had been filling Alex in on her plenty, whilst she knew nothing of the new Agent.

"You enjoying London?" Alex asked, shuffling some files around her desk.

"Yeah, it's a great city. Have you been?"

"I have. My girlfriend was out there for six months. I visited her a few times."

"You'll have to give me some pointers then. I haven't got around much."

Alex smiled, "Of course, no problem."

"So what does your girlfriend do? She and Agent as well?" Emily asked.

"Oh no…. She's a professor in the arts. She lectures all over the world. Lot of travelling."

"Wow, that must be tough…. Being apart so much I mean."

Alex shrugged, "We've had seven years to get used to it and we've learnt to make it work..." She said, looking back up to the brunette and seeing the contemplative look on her face, "... And believe me, you end up making much better use of your time when you are together than you would if you were together all the time."

Emily nodded almost in thanks, mirroring Alex's genuinely happy smile. She partly understood what Alex had meant already, and she was partly grateful for the fact Alex seemed so happy with her situation and maybe it was possible this could just work out.

Lost in thought, she suddenly jumped feeling a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw the smiling face of David Rossi,

"Emily. So good to see you." He said, taking hold of her into a hug.

"Good to see you too Rossi." She smiled widely upon seeing her good friend.

"You're looking really well…. Glowing I think." Rossi winked.

Emily eyed him suspiciously, "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Well, put it this way, since you've been back a certain Agent has been walking around with the same glow…. And has definitely been in a better mood."

"Oh really?" She chuckled.

"Yeah…" He muttered, leaning into to her a little closer, a seriousness falling over his features "..… You happy?" He whispered.

She nodded, but he saw the smallest hint of sadness flash in her eyes.

"But this has to end and you have to go back to London right?" Rossi mused.

"I miss you all Rossi, but I _really_ miss him. I guess I have to get used to it though." She forced a small smile.

"You'll make it work. I know you will. He's crazy about you."

"You think?"

Rossi laughed, "You're kidding right? No one here was surprised when we figured out you two got together after the wedding. The only thing we were shocked about was that it took you so long. I hope you've both learnt to be less stubborn…. Your time is precious."

She looked at him and frowned…. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought Rossi and Alex had been conspiring.

Rossi watched as her frown disappeared and a thought flashed in her eyes;

"What?" He asked.

"What kind of mood is Hotch in?"

Rossi looked at her confused, "Good…. For Hotch anyway. Why do you ask?"

"Derek's due some leave right?" She said raising a brow in the hope he would catch on…

…Which of course he did.

"Yeah…. I think Morgan is due a trip to London or something like that….." Rossi winked, "…. Leave it with me."

Emily took a step forward as her old friend turned and began to walk back towards Hotch's office, "Oh no, I wasn't hinting for you to ask." She called out to him.

Rossi held a hand up to halt her and without looking back, "Leave it with me." He repeated.

~~CM~~

"I owe Rossi big time." Morgan said, allowing his head to fall back against the soft head rest of the airplane seat. He held his small plastic glass of whisky up and Emily clinked her plastic glass of wine against it.

"I can't wait for you to see my place." Emily said, taking a sip of the red liquid.

"You mean, you can't wait to get a paint brush in my hand?" He winked.

"Oi!" She protested, nudging his arm off the arm rest with her elbow.

He chuckled before placing his glass on the fold out tray and shifting his body around a little to face her, "So, what _do_ you have planned for me then?" He asked.

"Sightseeing?" She said as if testing his response.

He leaned in a little closer so the business type looking guy in front couldn't hear, "There's only one sight I have any interest in seeing." He uttered with a cheeky grin.

She attempted to roll her eyes and look unimpressed, but it was in vain as her muscles betrayed her and she laughed, closing the gap as he placed his full lips upon her cheek.

"Although…." She started, "… There is a work thing we have to go to."

"A work thing?" He asked, sitting back upright.

"You know Gary?"

"The cop you work with?"

"Yeah, well he's retiring and it's his leaving party….. And, the new cop they're seconding from the Met Police will be there, so I really should go."

"You've not met him yet?"

"No. Some high flying graduate apparently... DCI Connor Harper."

"Great." He said, the word elongated and exaggerated in sarcasm.

"It's only one night…." She started, placing her hand on his thigh, squeezing gently, "….We don't have to stay long."

"Whatever…" He muttered softly, enveloping her hand in his, "….As long as I'm with you, I really don't care."

**I know not much happened, but I hope it put a little smile on your face ;) I just love fluffy Derek & Emily… but as I said, anything you'd like me to write, fluff or otherwise (angst/thriller/romance etc etc), let me know..**

**Oh and yes, I made Alex gay… I have a feeling she will be in the show.**


End file.
